What Don't you see in Front of You?
by pisces forever
Summary: Yumi is a close friend of Anzu's. But she can't take it any more she has to tell Anzu the truth, about everything  AnzuxBakura oneshot...for now


What Do you see in Him? and What Don't you see in front of You?

The school bell rang and all the students cleared out of Domino High. " Hey Anzu!" Yumi called over, " Can I talk to you?". Anzu and her boyfriend Atem walked over. " Hi Yumi what's up?"

Anzu asked her. "Nothing much actually, but I need to talk to only you." Yumi glanced over at Atem."Bye" she told him. "Why can't he stay?" Anzu asked Yumi "Because, this is girl to girl talk."

Yumi gave Atem the evil eye. Yumi was about Atem's height with green and white hair. She has light brown skin, blue-ish green eyes, brittish, and simply hated Atem. "Sorry." Anzu told him "It's fine, I need to practice duel monsters anyway." Atem caught up with Yugi and the others.

"What do you see in him?" Yumi asked Anzu confusion in her eyes "What?" Anzu said confused as well. "Walk with me." The two girls walked the oppisite direction of Atem and the others. Little did they were being followed by the group. "Are you going to answer my question?" Yumi looked up at Anzu who was currently looking for an answer. "You know my cousin Ryou...and his yami, Bakura." Anzu nodded. "Anzu if you only knew." Yumi looked foward. "Why can't you get it in your head that he does not care about you!" Yumi stopped in her tracks. "He sees you as a trophy! As something to get after he wins a duel! He doesn't return the love you give! All he cares about is that stupid game! If anything goes further you'll become a friggin' booty call to him! Life is nothing but a big game to him. He wins if he loses because he has you to be his "cheerleader" " Anzu started to cry. " I'm not trying to be mean, but you have to see what I do." Yumi was tearing up " I don't want you to get hurt, you are my best friend."

"Why?" Anzu asked crying harder. "Why are you telling me this?" Yumi was crying now too. "Everyday at school, every duel. Who is there." Yumi dropped to her knees "What don't you see in front of you? He's madly in love with you Anzu! Why can't you see that!" Yumi looked up at Anzu "It hurts me to see him like that. I hurt when my friends are hurting. Imagine the pain I'll be in when you find out." Yumi got up. "Who?...Find out what?" Anzu asked "He's cheating on you. And you're are still with him, when Bakura wants you. I know for a fact that Bakura would never hurt you. With the way he acts around you, you should know that he is faking, he doesn't mean a word." Yumi wiped the remaining tears of her face. " Bakura...loves me." Anzu touched her lips as if she were just kissed, completly forgetting she was cheated on. "Yes..." Yumi's keen ears picked up a shuffling behind a wall. " Hold on." she walked to where she heard the sound.

"YOU!" Yumi yelled. "You four were eavesdropping wern't you!". LOTS of punching and kicking was heard behind the wall, Anzu didn't care to even look. She was still touching her lips.

"Well, that takes care of them." Yumi said wiping her hands together." Let's go." She grabbed Anzu by her sleeve. "Where are we going?" Anzu asked trying to keep up. "To my cousin's house."

"Bukura! I'm home!" Yumi yelled "You live here?" Anzu wispered "For the time being." Yumi answered. "Bakura I got in trouble! I need you to sign this teacher's note!" Bakura stomped down the stairs "What the bloody hell did you do this time?" He stopped in mid-step "What is she doing here?" He cut eyes between the two girls . "She said she needed to talk to you. I think that you need to talk to her too. I'll just go up stairs to my room now" Yumi walked up stairs. "Bakura I...I...I love you. I wasn't shure, and I always hid my feelings from Atem. I..." Anzu was cut off. Bakura ran over and kissed her, holding her possesivly. Anzu responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Only stopping for much needed air, Bakura put his forehead on hers and smiled. "I loved you seince the first day I saw you." Anzu kissed him once more but only a peck on the lips.

The next day Anzu and Yumi were driven to school by Bakura in his convertable. Yumi hopped out the back seat, literaly, and Bakura walked over to open the door for Anzu. The three walked over to Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, and Honda. Bakura and Anzu's hands entertwined and Yumi skipping hapily behind them. "Anzu! What are you doing?" Atem demanded "Leaving you." She anwerd him smoothly. "You can't be serious!" Atem yelled once more. "Oh but I am." Anzu kissed Bakura passionitly in front of him. She let go of Bakura, "See you later." Anzu smiled and walked into the school, while Bakura went back to his car. " I pretty sure you'll never cheat again will you Atem?" Yumi smirked and skipped into school after Anzu.


End file.
